Mouse Trap
by Kiracles
Summary: An old friend of Sora and Riku's returns after years. She dislikes their relationship, so she kidnaps Sora. Slight Yaoi, Kidnap scene.
1. Chapter 1

**Lookit, my brand new, shiny story! **

**So, I would like to let you all know that this story contains an OC. Not mine, but my friend's (I have permission). I know some of you are reaching for the "back" button right now, but hear me out: **

**This is NOT my OC, I had no part in her creation, and I don't have some secret fantasy of her getting with any KH characters. None what-so-ever.**

**I hate Mary-Sue's. With a fiery passion, and I'd burn every single one that I could find. Except for the fact people who own Mary-Sue's don't like that, (Or me) very much. **

**One more thing, I took the Mary-Sure Litmus test and got a 19, anything over 22 is most likely a Sue, and anything under 16 is boring. **

**So I beg of you, please read at LEAST this chapter, **_**then**_** you can judge all you want. **

**BunnyRabbit: Heheh…Lookit me! I'm in ur author's note, creepin' it up! But yeah! Give it a chance! This story is pretteh good!;D And since Waterbaby forgot…**

**WE DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS KTHNXBYE. BunnyRabbit is now OUT~!**

**One more thing to my horribly long Author's Note, thank you BunnyRabbitOfDOOM and Shelby51650 for being awesome betabetabetabetas. (Oh, and for the disclaimer, that also really helps.) **

**Thank you! **

Kaji stepped off the plane, her eyes eagerly searching the crowds. As her eyes settle on a single person, her face breaks into a huge grin.

"Riku!" She called, running towards her childhood friend, "There you are!"

"Hey Kaji," The silver-haired boy called, raising his hand in greeting. "I was just standing here. I wasn't hiding from you or anything."

"Are you sure?" Kaji replied throwing a disbelieving glance in his direction and then laughing.

"Well, if you insist…" Riku started, walking away. That's when Kaji finally noticed the figure hiding behind him.

"Hello Sora." She said, showing no familiarity to her other childhood friend.

"Hey Kaji…" The brunette replied, shifting away from the girl.

"So, Kaji," Riku started, trying to stop things before they got worse, "I have something to tell you, well, actually two things. Three if you count this."

"Yes? What is it Riku?" Her attention shifted back to the taller male.

"Okay, so your old house was kind of trashed, being left alone for so long. So some other guys and I fixed it back up for you… Because you're going to stay and all."

"You did? That's amazing! Thank you! What's the second- Err… Third thing?"

Riku closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath; this was it.

"Well," he began, "Sora and I started to date. I know you think this is a bad idea, and you'll question us, but we've known each other since the beginning. I thought this was… Right. You know?"

Kaji's face became unreadable, "That's… Something."

"So are you ok?" Riku asked worriedly.

"Yea, sure, I'm fine." She replied, more to her benefit than anyone else's.

Riku sighed in relief. The person he was most worried to tell about his relationship status was Kaji. He remembered when he told her he was bi she ignored him for a week. He knew Kaji has grown up since then, but he was still unsure.

"Anyway, let's go back to our house!" Riku said, trying to relive the tension in the air.

**010101010101010101010**

Kaji was almost perfectly content. She was full, she was warm, and she was with Riku. The only cloud in her clear blue sky was, in fact, Sky. Who was more commonly known as Sora.  
>Frowning at the brunette, she regarded their house. It was a cozy one story, and nicely decorated. Though, if someone happened to scream, everyone would hear it.<p>

The girl furrowed a dark brow. Why would she care about that right now? The dark-haired girl shook her head, it doesn't matter; there are more important things at hand. Like how Sora was much too close to Riku, smiling a little too much, and if she looked closely, she could see they were almost holding hands.

But she wasn't looking because they were talking to her, and that would have been rude. Riku seemed to forget she was there, though. He asked her little polite questions, but all his attention was drawn to the thing beside him.

Why did she even return if things were going to be like this? It was obvious he liked Sora more. She should just give up. Kaji was going to do just that, when an old memory flashed through her mind. A smile danced onto her face, but it was soon replaced by a frown.

Kaji had zoned out for so long she didn't notice how the conversation had closed her off so she wasn't even needed for it to live anymore. It was obvious they were holding hands now. Both boys started to lean closer, oblivious to her presence. She was frozen, horrified, as Riku and her hate kissed. It wasn't a dirty, gross kiss, which would have somehow been better. No, it was a sweet kiss, a kiss full of feelings.

The words flowing out of Riku's mouth when he pulled away from Sora flowed like they've been used a thousand times before. Kaji was unmoving, unable to get control over her body, and those simple words hurt her more than any physical pain she's ever endured.

"I love you."

A tear freed itself from red covered irises, rolling down a cheek and onto Kaji's lips.

When the salty taste filled her mouth, her mind snapped back into action. Options flowed through her mind full-speed, laws, morals, and society forgotten in her anger. Fists clenched so tight blood was almost drawn, and mind giving atrocious revenge for the horror she just witnessed.

To the outside world, nothing special could be stated about her appearance. Her eyes fooled all, giving a faraway look that could be the result of innocent daydreaming. Not that Riku or Sora noticed, they were too busy looking into each other's eyes to notice Kaji's.

Suddenly, she smiled gleefully, a dreadful plan forming. She knew that once she started, there was no turning back. That was unimportant to the thought running through her mind; she will make Riku choose her over Sora, even if it was the last thing she would do.

"Hey, Riku," Kaji started, yawning; "Can you go to the post office for me?"

"Why?" Riku asked, obviously confused.

"I believe a package was sent here, it should have presents for you all. I would go and get it myself, but I'm extremely tired, you know, jetlag and such." The girl replied, lazily stretching and stiffing yet another yawn.

"Yeah, sure." The silver-haired boy replied, fishing out his keys and walking towards the door.

"Hey, Riku, can I come too?" Sora asked, worriedly looking at Kaji the way a mouse would look at a cat.

"Nah, I'll be back in a minute Sora, what. You scared of a girl?"

"No!" Sora yelled defensively, then muttering to himself, "She's just a frightening person."

The door closed, and Sora looked to Kaji. She smiled and looked far to awake for jetlag. The car drove away, and Sora felt his heart going with it.

"Hey Sora," The girl grinned like a hungry feline, "Wanna go see my house?"

The cat stared at the mouse, as if daring it to defy her.

"Uhh… S-sure. But what if Riku gets home sooner?"

The mouse tried an escape route.

"Nah, but if you're that worried, we can leave a note."

Blocked.

She found a post-it note, and casually wrote down a note, as if she was doing the most natural thing in the world.

They walked out into the car, and Sora got into the passenger's seat. He wanted to get this all over with. He closed his eyes, relaxing into dreams about his love, and jumped when Kaji spoke.

"Sora," She started, the warm fuzzy feeling that was from Sora's fear of her flowed through her body, "Can you hand me your house keys?"

"W-why would you need those?"

"Oh calm down, I just need to get my phone; I think it fell through your chair cushions."

"I'll stay in the car." Sora said hurriedly, not wanting to be in the dark-haired girl's presence for much longer.

Kaji nodded, and entered the house. She then started her plan by running and tackling the couch; tipping it over. Next she grabbed whatever she could and threw it, knocking over vases and lamps, kicking the TV, karate chopping the table, and such. (A/N: Imagine every horrible thing you wanted to do to a living room. Ever.)

5 minutes went into creating such chaos, and when it was done, she stopped to admire her handiwork. It was completely and utterly trashed. Perfect. Though it was a beautiful sight, Kaji felt something was missing, something she needed to remember. Later, Sora dearest was waiting.

When Kaji left, she made sure to leave the door slightly ajar.

The driver's door opened, and Sora jerked awake. He looked to a slightly disheveled Kaji, and decided not to ask. He then went back to images of Riku.

Kaji drove to her house, a hand floating to the key on her neck.

**010101010101010101010**

When the car stopped in front of Kaji's house, Sora once again jerked awake, and Kaji's hand once again fell to rest upon the key on her neck.

"Sora," she started, "Want to see something new?"

The cat lured the mouse out.

"Sure?" Sora started to speak again, but Kaji cut him off.

"Fine, let's go then!" She led Sora into her house, manically grinning all the while.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked, genuinely curious.

"You'll see," Kaji said, and opened up a closet door, "It should be right… Here! Here it is!"

She removed the key from her neck and pulled up the carpet. Sora watched as she unlocked the door.

"Can you go in?" She wearily asked, pulling the trapdoor open wider, "From what I heard, there's supposed to be a lot of cool shit down there, but I haven't gone in yet. It seems… Scary."

A paw rises, like the blade of a guillotine.

Sora leaned over to get a better glimpse into the dark room below; trying to see what would scare such a scary girl. "Do you have a flashlight?"

"I think so," Kaji murmured, before handing something to Sora, "Here you go."

He took it, and thought he saw a grin on her face, but when he looked again she looked actually frightened.

"I'll go first, ok?" Her nod was all he needed, and he jumped in.

He was surprised to see shelves lining the walls, and food to be stacked there, a barrel full of water, a girl sitting on a blanket, and hear the trapdoor close.

The paw snaps down, catching the mouse in its clutches.

"Kaji? Are you there? Where are you? Did you close the door? Get me out of here! This isn't fucking funny! Let me out! Let me go! Please! Oh god! Please?" Sora yelled, his voice dying to a heartbreaking whimper, "Please! Let me go… Oh god, please, help me!" His pleas diminished to sobs, and he collapsed to the ground.

"Please…"

**010101010101010101010**

If Kaji had the time to laugh, she would, but time was running out, so she quickly folded the usually think and plush carpet over the trapdoor, and returned the key to its rightful place around her neck. A box then got pulled off the top shelf and placed on the floor - just in case.

She then broke into a run, getting into her car and getting back over to Riku's house in record time, all the while messing up her hair and ripping small parts of her clothing. Riku still wasn't home. Wonderful. She got out of her car and ran into the house, then, sitting in the middle of her created chaos, she started to cry.

The unmistakable sound of Riku's car pulling in the driveway gave her even more reason to cry. If he noticed even the most off thing about her, she could be ruined. When he walked into the door, she got up and grabbed onto him, clutching him and sobbing into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, and she could feel him turn his head to look around the frenzied room.

"Kaji, what the hell just happened?"

"R-Riku! These guys! Th-they came, and… And they took him! I tried! I tried to help! B-but they were so big… And… And…" She sobbed, and she felt his breath catch.

"They took Sora?" He asked, pulling her back so he could look at her face.

She nodded, and broke into brand new sobs, "I'm so sorry! I couldn't do anything! I'm so useless!"

"Shh…" Riku hugged her close, "It's ok, and I know you tried. You tried your hardest too, I bet. I'm glad they didn't take you too."

Kaji cried into his shoulder for a long time, the fake tears turning into real ones. She cried for her unrequited love, for the horrible life of her younger cousin, she cried for the people who hurt her, and the people who left her, she cried for minutes that felt like hours and hours that felt like days. Soon she ran out of tears, and just hugged him, relishing in his warmth and comfort.

She knew he wouldn't appreciate this; but Kaji thanked Sora. He did have his uses.

**I know a lot of you hate me... And I kind of hate me too, but read on my friends! (Once I get chapter two out, that is...)**

**Red-covered irises: Contacts, particularly of the red variety.**

**010101010101's used for separation, nothing more. **

**So! Please review! If you do I'll get a new chapter up sooner! (This is not bribery, this is just fact.)**

**Oh, and flames will be read, reread, and then shown to friends as we laugh at the stupidity of said flames.**

**Again, review! Please? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Sora's tears fell splashing the cold ground, creating craters in the earth. The room was silent. Save for the soft patter of tears hitting the dust and the soft gasps and uneven breaths that came with it. Clutching his chest in a futile effort to keep himself together, he cried. His throat was sore from yelling, and his knees hurt from contact with the hard ground.

Rocking back and forth, Sora tried to calm his breathing and his rushing mind. Someone would save him; the police, his friends, Riku.

A gasp cut though the empty air.

Riku must be so worried. Alone.

Tears fell again, this time uncontrolled, frantic. Soon, Sora felt even more light-headed. With all the yelling, flailing, and crying he did, it was no wonder after such a traumatic day that the brunette passed out.

That was the girl's conclusion, as she dragged Sora's sleeping body onto one of the two meager beds in the room.

* * *

><p>His cell phone rang.<p>

Reaching for his pocket, Axel removed the device and read the caller ID. Seeing it was "Roxy" a grin broke free, and he answered.

Anyone who noticed would've seen the tall redhead's grin fade, only to be replaced by shock.

"No. I'll be right there."

Axel noticed his hand was shaking when he put away his phone. None of that mattered though, he thought, breaking out into a run.

He needed to help.

* * *

><p>Standing there, he knew he was frozen. He had been stationary for a while now, trying to think. His thoughts frightened him though, so he stood there. Frozen.<p>

"Roxas!" He heard a yell behind him, and he finally moved.

* * *

><p>Axel's legs burned, and his breath was short, but he was there.<p>

"Roxas!" He yelled again. The blond looked at him with his emotions laid out like a book. Fear, pain, anger, relief; the last one, Axel guessed, was new.

Grabbing the blond's arm, the redhead pulled him into a tight embrace.

* * *

><p>Before Roxas could tell what was happening, he saw Axel. He would have grinned if not for the current situation:<p>

Sora, gone.

He then felt himself warm, safe, with arms wrapped protectively around him. He was soon surrounded by the familiar smell of cinnamon. Roxas couldn't stop himself from closing his eyes from the world, and clutching the anchor in front of him. Not caring if he ruined Axel's shirt, Roxas cried.

* * *

><p>Riku sat on his bed, holding a pillow. A trail of tears ran down his face as he clutched the object like a lifeline. He knew he looked childish, but at that exact moment, he couldn't care.<p>

So he complied with sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for the moment he would fall off, and staring at the unmoving door. He wondered if this was just some horrible dream, and he would wake up with Sora in his arms. Not this stupid pillow that smelled like him. He laid back, and finally, sleep claimed him.

* * *

><p>After a couple hours in Riku's house, Kaji decided to go home, seeing as sleeping on the couch was out of the question. A police officer decided she was "unfit to drive" and drove her home himself.<p>

Well, that's what he tried to do anyways, until something happened downtown, so she took the chance to leave on her own.

Arriving home, she walked over to a closet. Opening the door, she moved the box, lifted the carpet up, and stared down.

"Cousin dearest?" Kaji called out into the darkness.

"Yes?" A timid voice replied, and a girl stepped into the dim, artificial light, blinking.

"How have you been?" Kaji asked, taking in her pale skin, her hair so light it was pink, and the way her clothes still fit nicely. At least she was eating.

"I've been doing well, although the food has gone low, and I've been lonely." She said, looking at her feet for that last part.

"I know." Kaji said, and she did. For her sadistic qualities, she still cared for her cousin.

"Where's the boy?" She did not, however, care about him.

"Sleeping. He passed out. Why'd you let him down here?"

"Cousin, he hurt me, and I know you're lonely too, so I gave him to you as a gift." She couldn't make her cousin upset.

"But…" She started, clearly torn.

"But?" Kaji echoed, kindness and understanding flowing though her voice.

"Won't people miss him?" She asked, clearly embarrassed by the question.

"Well, how about this…" Kaji had to think, "how about I promise to make them happy while he's gone?"

"Promise?" The girl looked up.

"Promise" Kaji said, and with a loving smile, she watched her cousin make her way to the other "bed" in the room.

"Hey," She called out, one last thought running though her mind.

"Yes?" Sitting up, she looked to her cousin.

"How are you doing on meds?"

"Well, I still have vitamin C, E, and a little D left…Other than that I have more vitamins than Grandma." She laughed.

Kaji laughed too, closing and locking the trap door. She'd need to get more vitamin D soon, because that would be the one they needed the most.

Kicking the carpet and box back on top, she closed the closet door and made her way to her room. She flopped down on her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she tell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Axel talked to the police although they seemed to know nothing.<p>

They knew Sora was kidnapped, but without a ransom, no motive, or claim, they had no leads.

Roxas wanted to scream. Axel could tell, so he kept a hand on his shoulder the entire time.

Now they were on their way home. To a comfortable bed, where Axel could pretend this was all just a nightmare.

* * *

><p>Riku fell into a restless sleep, clutching tight the pillow that smelled like Sora.<p>

* * *

><p>The girl stared straight ahead; looking to the ceiling as if she could see the world she knew was above her. She missed it sometimes. The world, but she knew she was safe down here. That her cousin would protect her. She still couldn't help but dream, of grass, trees, animals, wind. The little things. She couldn't help but think of the sun, and she shuddered. The only thing that kept her down there.<p>

Turning on her side, she closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to over take her.

**Here's chapter two! I'm sorry, I'm a horrible story updater as any of you who read EE know, so sorry. **

**Please Review! I shall respond to every review I get, and it motivates me to write more. **

**Thank you!**


End file.
